


Yandere!Floyd x reader

by iHateFridays



Category: Original Work, Unconscious Nightmare (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood and stuff, Death, Fanfiction, Other, Yandere, idk - Freeform, x Reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHateFridays/pseuds/iHateFridays
Summary: You are the S/O of Floyd Yanderhaze, a sweet and caring boyfriend... or is he?





	Yandere!Floyd x reader

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another fanfic based on the webcomic Unconscious 'Nightmare', go and read it on Webtoon now or yo mum a virgin
> 
> (Also, uh, TW for death ig)

The first thing you noticed was his smile.

It was just as bright and vibrant as the sun. It brought out his golden, glowing eyes, gazing into your soul. His scarf flowed behind him and his vibrant, green hair blew in the wind. You felt your heart thumping in your chest as the Mysterian approached you, reaching out a gloved hand. 

“Y/N,” Floyd leaned towards you, that smile of his taking up your whole view. 

“Floyd…” You turned away, your heartbeat getting faster. 

Floyd gently placed his hand on your shoulder.

“You look wonderful today,” he told you, sweetly. 

You turned away, feeling the heat rising to your cheeks.

“F-Floyd…” you chuckled, lightly. 

Floyd pressed his lips against your cheeks, his arm around your shoulders. Your arms trembled lightly. 

Floyd titled his head, still grinning. “Come on. Let’s go for a walk, my love.” 

And so, hand in hand, you walked through Ayama. You gazed at the trees and the slowly setting sun, other people walking by. Floyd had his sweet, gentle gaze on you and only you. Your heart began thumping again as he made eye contact with you. 

“Oh, Y/N,” he sighed, deeply. “You know… you’re everything to me.” 

You fiddled with your fingers, breathing picking up. “F… Floyd…”

He chuckled, cupping your chin in his hand. Time stood still. 

“My sweet Y/N…” he breathed. “You-“

“PHYNTOM!” 

You were interrupted by screams of people racing by. You gasped, falling back. Floyd grimaced, expression darkening. He reached for his weapon, teeth gritted. His gentle gaze returned as his eyes pierced yours. 

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” he told you. “I’ll be right back after I deal with this. You get to safety.” 

“O-Okay,” you nodded.

Your lover placed his lips against yours before he raced off. You covered your mouth, heart fluttering. And then you took off, following the wave of screaming people. 

…

You hid behind a large building, chest rising and falling. A tree stood nearby, leaves falling to the ground. The people around you seemed to be calm. You breathed out in relief. Thank goodness, you were safe at last… 

_ Floyd… _ your lover’s face appeared in your mind.  _ Oh no, I hope he’s- _

“Hey.” 

You gazed up. A guy you had never met was standing next to you, arms folded across his chest. He leaned against the wall, lip turned up. His eyes were shadowed over, darkening his smile. 

“Uh, hi…?” you greeted. 

He tilted his head. “Heh. You’re quite the cutie. I love your smile.”

Your heart fluttered. “Oh… I… thanks…”

“We should...  _ hang out _ sometime,” he told you, winking. 

You began sweating. “Um… actually, I’ve already got a boyfriend.”

“Oh?” the guy raised his brows. “Well… he doesn’t have to know about this, does he?” He chuckled, taking a step towards you. “This can be between  _ us _ .”

You backed against the wall. “I… um…”

“Come on,” he told you, reaching out a hand. “I bet I can make you happier than he ever could.”

Just as he was about to touch you, a stern grip landed on your shoulder.

“Hello,” Floyd smiled, placing his arm around your shoulder. “Is everything okay, my love?”

Floyd had his usual cheerful beam, but his eyes were glowing dangerously as he gazed at the other guy. You felt your shoulders tense beneath his hold.

The other guy grimaced, biting his lip. He stared at Floyd for a moment longer, before storming off. Floyd trembled. 

“That  **disgusting** …” His face shadowed over. He shook himself out of it, expression sunny once more as he gazed at you. “Did he hurt you, Y/N?”

“No,” you shook your head. “He just… creeped me out a little.”

Floyd tilted his head. “Ah. I see. Well…” He pressed his lips against your cheek. “You don’t have to worry about him anymore. It’s just us now.”

Despite his loving affection, you couldn’t help but feel something brewing beneath the surface. 

_ No… _ you shook it off.  _ Stop worrying. There’s nothing wrong here… right?  _

...

Floyd was gone.

You sat up in your bed, switching your bedside lamp on, illuminating your dorm room. The spot beside you was completely empty. You were all alone in the room. You felt chills crawling down your spine. 

_ Maybe he just went to the bathroom or something… _ you thought. 

Still, you couldn’t deny the sick feeling brewing inside you. Ever so cautiously, you climbed out of your bed, grabbing your trusty flashlight. You slowly opened your bedroom door, the light creeping down the hall. It was eerily empty. Your heartbeat pounded in your ears. 

_ It’s okay… _ you told yourself.  _ Nothing to worry about… I’m sure he’s just in the kitchen or something, right?  _

You crept down the hall, footsteps echoing down the floor. You felt something… cool and wet beneath your feet. You turned your flashlight down. Red soaked your slippers. You screamed, almost dropping your flashlight. 

_ That can’t be… that can’t be…  _

You moved forward, removing your bloody slippers. The splatters of blood beneath you had been hastily mopped up, almost like no one wanted to touch it. Your heart began beating faster and faster. Sweat pooled down your brow. 

_ Keep going... _

You reached the exit. You opened the door, slowly. The cool, night air surrounded you. Twinkling stars beamed down at you. Trees stood nearby like dark, looming figures. 

_ Floyd… _

You waved your flashlight around, lighting up the trees. You took a few steps forward, hugging yourself. All was calm and quiet. 

You continued walking, barely even keeping track of where you were going. More and more buildings appeared before you, full of winding streets and alleyways. 

There was… a strong, pungent odour coming from the alleyways. Poison…? Burning flesh…? 

Your ears perked up.  _ A scream…?  _

You cautiously approached the alleyway, time slowing down. Darkness wrapped around every corner. Your flashlight pierced through, shining ahead. Your body trembled. 

Then you saw it. 

A greying figure, slammed against the wall. His eyes were glazed over, but his chest was slowly rising. His voice croaked through his chest. The smell of poison radiated from him, almost making you gag. Drool dripped down his chin. 

“Help me…” he pleaded, his voice cracking. His eyes began to close. 

“Oh my god…” you raced over to him. “What happened to you?!”

_ Hold on…  _ you narrowed your eyes at him.  _ I’ve seen this guy before… he’s the guy that was hitting on me…  _

A chill went down your spine. A shadow stretched out from your flashlight. 

“Y/N, my love,” Floyd’s voice echoed behind you. “What are you doing here?”

“Floyd…” you turned on your lover as he stood above you, smiling sweetly. “Wh… what did you do?!”

“He tried to take you away from me, Y/N,” Floyd hissed, eyes glowing. “Scum like him shouldn’t be allowed to live.”

The guy croaked, his body slumping over. His mouth foamed. 

“Floyd…” you trembled. 

“I told you, you won’t have to worry about him anymore, my love,” Floyd kneeled beside you, cupping your chin in his hands. “It’s just you and me…  **_forever_ ** .” 

You trembled as your lover placed his arms around your neck. The guy’s body had gone slack. 

_ Forever… _


End file.
